


Boys Sound the Bells

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Tarrlok is the worst, my rationalization of why Sai became chief after Lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: On the eve of Lin's resignation from her position as Chief of the Metalbending Force, Councilman Tarrlok pays Lieutenant Saikhan a visit. Saikhan knows it's not for a good reason.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Boys Sound the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braigwen_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/gifts).



> I always have been curious why Saikhan so easily kowtowed to Councilman Tarrlok, so I wanted to explore the topic further in depth. Many thanks to @braigwen_s for the prompt and for the friendship <3

He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into his office. Call it a gut feeling. It had saved his life many times over.

Preparing for another late night, he moved to get coffee from the break room when the phone rang. He circled ack to his desk to pick it up. “Lieutenant Saikhan,” he answered gruffly.

“Sai, it’s Lin.”

Saikhan straightened up. She did _not_ sound good. “How did the raid at the Sato estate go? Are you headed back to Headquarters?”

“We got made. We were led straight into a trap—Tenzin, the kids, and I barely escaped onto the airship. Six of our men got captured.” She took a ragged breath. “I would have saved them, but I got electrocuted.”

Sai took a sharp breath. “Chief, are you—“

“We’re on our way to the hospital right now, at Tenzin’s behest, the worrywart.” He could hear her smile, strained from pain. “And it’s not Chief anymore, Sai. It’s just Lin. I’m resigning.”

He almost dropped the receiver. “You can’t be serious!”

“The arena was blown up on my watch, and now six of our men are in the Equalists’ clutches. There’s no way I can continue being Chief.” Her voice softened. “It’s over.”

The call ended with a _click_ , leaving Saikhan staring at his phone in stunned disbelief.

“Oh Lieutenant,” said a smarmy voice from the doorway. “I do hope I’m not intruding.”

Saikhan looked up to see Councilman Tarrlok, two steaming cups of coffee in hand. The lieutenant snapped to attention. “Councilman.”

“At ease, Lieutenant.” He gestured with the coffees for Saikhan to sit down. Tarrlok sat himself across from him and placed a mug by his hand.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Saikhan asked, dubiously staring at the steaming beverage before him.

“Can a man not want a peaceful conversation?”

Saikhan arched an eyebrow. It was about 11 at night by his approximation. Not even Lin would pull him in for a conversation so late.

Tarrlok’s expression slightly soured, and he steepled his fingers. “I’m here to see you. I have a proposition that I think you’ll be very interested in.”  
  
“Oh?” The lieutenant did his best to seem uninterested. It didn’t take much.

“The state of affairs in this city is truly shocking. I mean, look what happened with the arena! Equalists slipped in right under our noses, and Amon not only destroyed the arena but disappeared without a trace! And yet where is Chief Beifong? I don’t see her here with you.”

Saikhan bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. Tarrlok had no clue that Lin was currently being hospitalized for spirits knows what kind of injuries, and he certainly wasn’t going to give the councilman the satisfaction of knowing. “And what does that have to do with me?”

Tarrlok smirked. “The city needs fresh blood, a new face. _Your_ face.”

Saikhan’s eyes narrowed.

“Think about it, Lieutenant. You’re experienced, capable. And as Chief Beifong’s right-hand man, you’re familiar to the populace. People need familiarity right now. They need reassurance, comfort.” Tarrlok leaned in, his voice sickly sweet. “I think Malina and Alta would agree, don’t you? Then again, they don’t have much to worry about from Amon, what with being nonbenders and—“

“Enough,” Saikhan ground out. It was not exactly a secret that he had a family, but for Tarrlok to know not only their names, but that they were non benders?

The councilman was blackmailing him and using his family as collateral. Lin would understand.

“What do I need to do?” Saikhan said, his voice dangerously emotionless.

“Nothing at all,” Tarrlok said, knocking on the desk as he stood up. “Everything will be taken care of in the morning. Keep the coffee, Chief. You’re going to need it.”

Saikhan stiffly nodded and saw him out. Once the councilman was out of earshot, the officer sank into the nearest chair and cradled his head in his hands.

Lin would understand. She would have to understand.

* * *

As Tarrlok promised, everything was indeed taken care of in the morning. Saikhan arrived after a sleepless night to find a new chief-level Metalbending suit, a perfunctory letter of resignation written in Lin’s exacting handwriting, and a think script for a press conference.

The press conference he now found himself leading. His heart burned with hatred for the arrogant man behind him, the man he was supposed to idolize. Avatar Korra sneered at him as he approached the podium. He couldn’t blame her.

He did as he saw Lin do for years. Measured his voice, enunciated the sentences that highlighted what he despised. Wave his fist when he was forced to commit to something he despised, so he could focus on the action and not on the selling of his soul.

As long as Tarrlok was in power, things would get worse.

As long as he wore the iron suit, he would serve the city.

Lin would most certainly understand.


End file.
